Enemy
by yaoi123
Summary: the pale man walked up to the baby in the crib and picked her up, and in a second they where gone.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I'm a very bad writer, and I'm sorry for any wrongs in this story.**

Summary: It was the night of the Kyuubi attack, a little girl with sun blonde hair and sun kissed skin lay in the crib at the hospital. But there in the dark stood a dark shadow.

Chapter 1

It was dark inside the hospital-room. There in the room as a baby with blond hair and three whisker like marks on each chin. She was lying in a crib in the room but she was not alone there in the dark stood a figure in the shadow of the room.

flashback

"Hokage-sama what should we do", a voice shouted. A man with golden blond hair turned to the voice. "Try to hold him back just a little bit longer", said the blonde man.

He ran to a little house, it was totally dark in the house but you could see two bodies lying on a bed on the floor. A bigger woman with beautiful red hair and a new born baby right by her side

The man walked up to the baby and lifted her up, "I'm sorry Kushina, I will be by your side soon" the man then transported to the fight against the nine-tails fox Kyuubi. There was a bright light and then every thing went quiet.

End of flashback

The man walked up to the sleeping child and picked her up. He had ghost pale skin, black hair and piercing gold eyes that could look into your soul. He walked up to the window and jumped out with the small child in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again, this is my next chapter of enemy. I'm sorry for any wrongs in this story.**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

Chapter 2

**12 years later in a dark place.**

A girl ran down the dark corridors. She had golden blond hair that reached her hip, she had put it in two pig-tails. She stopped when she reached the end of the corridor. There in front of her was a big door. She walked up to the door and pushed it open.

"You wanted to see me." she said.

"Ah there you are, I have a mission for you." a voice said. She walked further into the room, the door closed behind her. You could see a man sitting on a chair, the room looked like a thron room.

"What do you want?" the girl asked. The man stood up from the chair.

"I want you to take the chunin exam," he said. His yellow eyes piercing into her beautiful blue ones. All she did was nod, she didn't care for whatever reason that she has to do it for.

"When will I leave?" the girl asked.

"You will not do this alone, I have picked out three other people already"

"What! But why would I need other there when I can take care of myself!"

"I know that, _I'm_ the one who trained you, but for this mission you will need them and don't even think of starting an argument." He walked closer to her.

"You will leave this afternoon" he continued.

"Okay, Oroshimaru-sama."

"Good luck, Naruko."

**In Konoha.**

A boy walked down the street of Konoha. He had black hair with a bit of dark blue in it, pale as paper and black eyes that never seemed to have an end to them. All around him, girls were blushing and dreaming about him.

"Sasuke-kun!?" A girl with pink hair ran up to him.

"What do you want, Sakura?" Sasuke said, while continuing to walk.

"I just wondered if you wanted t-"

"No."

"O-okay that's fine... Well, we are going to the same place so why not go together?" both Sasuke and Sakura continued to walk to the bridge were there team always met up for missions or other important things. Sakura, Sasuke and a guy named Sai were all in the same team. Sakura always tried to get Sasuke to go on a date with her but he never agreed. Sai just stayed on the side, but some times he added a comment here and there. He was not good with emotions either and always wore a fake smile on his face, then they had their perverted teacher Kakashi.

They continued to walk until they saw the bridge and there other teammate, Sai.

'Kakashi-sensei isn't here as usually...' Sasuke thought. They stood there for three more hours before there was a loud poof and there he stood.

"Yo."

"You're late!" screamed Sakura.

"Well you see, there was a big fire and a old woman was screaming at me t-"

"Liar!" screamed Sakura.

"Ah, well I have something very important to tell you. This paper is if you will be a part of the upcoming chunin-exam." He gave out a paper to each one of them.

"What if one of us doesn't want to participate?"

"Well, then you has to go without that person." Kakashi said matter of fact.

They went their own way, Sasuke started walking home ignoring all the stars that he got from the women population. 'The chunin exam huh?'.

'I bet that there will be many strong ninjas there.' Sasuke walked to the Uchiha district, he went up to the biggest house/mansion and took out his key from his pocket. He opened the door and went inside. Sasuke walked inside the living-room and dropped down on the couch and was fast asleep thinking about the chunin-exam.

The next day

Sasuke was on his way to the store to buy some milk and tomatoes, but it was just his luck that right outside of the store stood five girls that was part of his _"oh so great" _fan-group.

"Look it's Sasuke-kun" one of the girls said, immediately they started to run after him. Sasuke ran down the road away from those crazy girls. He was _really_ lucky to run right into his other team-mates(except Kakashi) "Oh Sasuke-kun what are you doing today" said Sakura as she took a strong grip around his arm, with a big smile on her lips.

'She is so annoying' though Sasuke. Then they heard a loud noise nearby. "What was that".

"I don't know, lets check it out" said Sai, they walked down the road and saw two sand ninjas, one holding up a small child with two other children watching.

"Hey what do you think you're doing" screamed Sakura. The guy holding the boy turned around to look at them. He had purple paint all over his face and a cat looking hat. Suddenly there was a voice from the tree, "Kankuro and Temari what do you think you're doing".

Kankuro turned to the new voice, "Gaara! I'm sorry". Gaara had blood red hair and teal green eyes. He was really pale and on his forehead was the kanji for 'love'.

Gaara jumped down the tree and stood beside Temari and Kankuro, he turned towards team 7. 'They are probably in the chunin-exam' though Sasuke.

"What are you doing here" said Sakura who probably didn't realize that they where here for the exam. "Don't you know about the chunin-exam or what?" Kankuro all but dead paned.

"of course I do"

"If not then I'm sure that your boyfriend there can tell you" he pointed his finger strait at Sasuke.

" Sasuke-kun can beat you any day you pathetic ninja"

"What did you say bubblegum", Sakura went red with anger. 'How dare he insult me in-front of Sasuke-kun'.

Just as she was about to lash out on the boy a gentle voice said, "Whats going on here". They turned to the new voice and boy can you say Sasuke was shocked at what he saw.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey it's me again, I think I should warn you beacuse I pretty much hate Sakura so there will be Sakura bashing in this story.**

**I don't own Naruto (yet)**

Chapter 3

Sasukes pov

She's the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. I could just satre and try not to look like a fool. "And who are you" whineed the pink headed girl beside me. I had to keep myself from rolling my eyes at her, she's so annoying.

The mysterious girl, who I just notches has two boys by her side, turns to Sakura. "My name is Naruko this is Dosu and that is Zaku" Naruko said pointing at the guys. They're from the sound village, interesting.

She's has the most bluest eyes that could rival the sky and water, the same could you say about her hair, it was bright as the sun maybe even brighter...and I absolutely didn't think that did I. She then lays her eyes on me and it's like we're in a staring competition, none of use wants to turn away.

Finally she breaks the connection looking at the sand ninjas "Maybe you shouldn't get into fights so early I mean you will have the whole chunin-exam on you"

She and her team-mates then started to walk away but then she stopped and looked back at us or rather the small child. "If you want to be able to take care of yourself you got to get a lot stronger" and with that she turned and walked away from us.

Normal pov

You could see that Sakura was irritated as Naruko walked down the road till you couldn't see her anymore. 'So that was Sasuke Uchiha' though Naruko as she kept on walking. Naruko and her team-mates walked till they came in front of a hotel. "Dosu I want you to watch those kids from Sand, and Zaku I want you to watch team 7 but most of all watch Sasuke Uchiha"

"Yes Naruko-san" they both answered and disappear in clouds. Naruko walked inside the hotel and up to the receptionist.

"I want two rooms", the receptionist looked up at Naruko and then down at her papers. "We have number 26 and 27" she answered. Naruko took the two keys and went to room number 26.

With team 7

'I need to find out more about her' though Sasuke as he watched her walk away. Those from sand had already walked away right after Naruko and her team-mates disappeared.

"What was up with her, she act like she's better that everyone" sneered Sakura. "Well maybe she can be able to beat you" came a sarcastic respond from Sai as he had that stupid fake smile on his face. You could see Sakuras face go red in anger.

"Shut up you moron"

Sasuke kept himself from rolling his eyes as there argument continued. For some reason he just couldn't forget those sky blue eyes or that bright hair that looked so soft...absolutely not, her hair was terrible and not soft at all.

There was one thing thou and that was just her eyes, they was hiding something in them. A darkness and loneliness. Why Sasuke didn't know but just the though of her being lonely or getting hurt made him want to smash something, and he had two _things _that was on the top of the list.

"Why don't you two just _**shut up**_"

"S-Sasuke-kun, I-I'm so s-sorry" said Sakura and you could see the fear in her eyes. 'Why do I have to be on the same team as her, she's just so weak'

Sai didn't say anything-witch Sasuke was thankful for- but just smiled one of his fake smiles, turned and walked away. Where he was going Sasuke didn't know and he didn't care. Sakura on the other hand seem like she wouldn't go away and let him be on his own.

"Ne Sasuke-kun why don't we go and eat to celebrate about the chunin-exam?" asked Sakura. 'As if you idiot' Sasuke didn't answer but instead turned and walked away, ignoring the shopping he was planing and walked home.

The next day

Team 7 was on there way to the chunin-exam, you could see that Sakura was nervous Sasuke and Sai was too but they didn't show it like Sakura did. 'Why must I be on the same team as her' though Sasuke. 'I have to be strong for Sasuke-kun and then he will go out with me' Sakura had on a determined face.

They came to the room with all the other people that was going to participate. 'There are so many people in here' though Sasuke.

Team 7 recognize some of the people in the room like Narukos team and those sand ninjas. Within seconds a blond girl was holding in Sasukes arm. "Oh Sasuke-kun I'm so happy to see you here, it makes me happy knowing that we can do this together isn't it" said an over excited Ino said.

Ino was one of the other ninjas from the academy and sadly a Sasuke fan-girl. Behind her stood Shikamaru and Choji, Inos team-mates and they were team 10. "Well look who's here" came an bark from behind them, they turned around and saw Kiba, Hinata and Shino who were team 8.

Ino has blond hair in a ponytail and baby blue eyes, Shikamaru has brown hair in a ponytail that made him look like a pineapple and light brown eyes, Choji has light brow hair in spikes that was hold down by his hita-ite.

Kiba had brown hair in spikes and chocolate brown eyes he also had red triangles on his checks that was upside down, Hinata had blue hair with a tiny bit purple in it and whit eyes, Shino had brown hair in spikes to but he had sunglasses on so you couldn't see his eyes.

"There are many people here, troublesome" Said Shikamaru.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I'm back, thanks for all the reviews I really appreciate it. Sorry for any spell wrongs.**

**Naruto belongs to ****Masashi Kishimoto.**

Chapter 4

Suddenly a guy with gray hair walked up to them, "I would appreciate it if you could be quiet, many here are already tensed up and don't need children to make it worse"

"Ok, sorry. Who are you" asked/demanded Sasuke.

"My name is Yakushi Kabuto, and you ?"

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"I'm gonna show you a secret"

"What secret ?" asked Sai. Kabuto took out a bunt of cards and placed them on the ground. "In these cards I have information on all of the other ninjas, yours too"

"Want to try ?"

"I have two names, one is Sabaku no Gaara and the other is Uzumaki Naruko" said Sasuke.

"Ok, we can start with Gaara then" he took out one card and laid it on the floor.

"Wow, he has done 8 c-rank missions and 1 b-rank mission, I don't have much information on him but I do know that he has done every mission without being hurt. Not even a scratch on the arm"

"A b-rank mission as a genin without being hurt, that's impossible" said a stunned Shikmaru.

"Up next; Naruko Uzumaki" he took out another card and lit it with chakra to. "Hm interesting, she is from sound a new village that I don't know much about, it doesn't stand anything about her talents or how many missions she has done" the face of Kabuto could only be describe as worried.

Sasuke could feel a pare of eyes on him and looked up, there he could Naruko staring on him or more like glaring. She suddenly bent and whispered something in that Dosus ear.

It all happened so fast that neither could react. In a wind gush Dosu stood over Kabuto while he emptied his stomach on the floor.

"That should teach you not to mess with people from the sound village"

Sasuke was really shocked, all he could do was look back at Naruko to see her with a satisfied look on her face that said '_don't mess with me_'.

A tall man walked inside the room, he had scars all over his face and dark eyes and right behind him came 5 other people in. "Ok in a straight line NOW" every body in the room immediately stood in a line terrified of the man that walked in.

"You're going to pick a note, on that note there will be a number were you will sit"

Nobody said anything and started to take a note each. When all the ninjas was seated, the man now know as Ibiki continued to explain the rules.

It was a writing exam, the truth was that you had to cheat to make it but there were people to watch if you could cheat without anyone notching. If you got detected 5 times you where out and had to leave the room and the exam.

(I'm going to skip to the last question because it will be boring to explain everything)

"Now it's time for the 10th question"

"Before I ask the question is there someone who doesn't want to take the last question"

"Why would you ask that" said a ninja from cloud in the back. "If you decide to take the last question but your answer is wrong you can never take the chunin-exam ever again" and all that was said with an amused smirk in his face.

"You can't do that" screamed Sakura.

"Oh but I can and nothing is making you take the test, all you have to do is raise your hand and then you can leave" there was a dark aura in the room, no one raised there hand before a ninja from leaf did.

After that more and more people started to raise there hands, in the end there weren't many left, "So all of you have decided to take the test, even though you may stay as genins forever"

"Ha, do you think you can scare me that easily" said a voice from the middle of the room. Everyone turned to the voice and there sat Naruko with a smug grin on her face, and just with that comment everybody seemed to relax.

"Hm, then...you pass" said Ibiki in a cheerful voice. All the ninjas in the room was relived but some didn't show it. Suddenly someone crashed right trough the window in a black ball.

"Hello I'm Mitarashi Anko and your second exam leader"

"You're scaring them away" said Ibiki as his head pops out from behind the black cloth.

"SHOULD YOU BE THE ONE TO SAY THAT"

"Anyway follow me and I will take you to the next part of the exam" they started to walk outside and after a while came to a large forest with fence around it.

"This is the forest of death, your second exam is going to be held there. You will get either an earth scroll or heaven scroll, what you have to do is get at least one of both and then head for the tower that is in the middle of the forest"

'this wont be that hard, I think' though Naruko.

' I have to be strong and then Sasuke-kun will go out with me and we will get married' though inner Sakura.

'I have to have both scrolls that means that we will have to fight, maybe we will meet Narukos team'

"Ok go over there and state your name and team and you will get a scroll and a gate number" Anko said and pointed over to a stand.

When everyone had a gate number and a scroll they all stood ready when there was a loud pang and the gate opened and all the ninjas sprinted right inside the forest.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for any wrongs in this story.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter 5**

Team 7 ran inside the forest and stopped after about 20 minutes of runing.

"Okay, lets make up a fire and catch some fish, Sakura you get wood and Sai you go and fish"

"What will you do, oh great leader" said Sai with a fake smile.

"I will patrol the area" and with that said the team split up and went to do there tasks unknown to them there was a person in the shadows. 'So they has split up, that makes it easier for me to get close to Sasuke'

With Sasuke

Sasuke was walking around the area and tried to listened if there where any ninjas close by. Suddenly a kunai flew pass him and got stuck in the tree.

"You shouldn't be that careless" said a voice from the tree nearly over Sasuke. 'Where did she come from' Sasuke turned towards Naruko.

"Where are your other team-mates"

"I sent them away to do something important, but don't worry your little friends are safe from us"

"Well that boy really is something, never stops concentrate on his surroundings but I can't say the same thing for that pink-haired bimbo you have, I am surprised she is still alive" Sasuke was furious on the inside when Naruko complimented Sai, but on the outside he showed nothing.

"Hn"

"Well aren't you the talker, could have tricked me, now enough talking lets get on with it"

"What you think you can take on me buy yourself"

"I could take you on with my hands behind my back" said Naruko with her all know confident. 'Well, we will see about that' though Sasuke.

Naruko ran at Sasuke and tried to land a punch, he doges it and grabbed her wrist. "You think it will be that easy to fight me", Naruko tried to kick him while he still had her wrist in a tight grip. This time she succeed and she kicks him on the chin.

"I tolled you I can easily defeat you"

"Hn"

This time it was Sasuke that attacked Naruko, punches and kicks was thrown here and there at some point Sasuke was able to trap Naruko to his body in a tight grip, "Let me go or you will regret it" it wasn't a treat it was a warning.

"Hn, no"

Suddenly Sasuke bowed his head down and placed his lips on Narukos, 'She has really soft lips' though Sasuke. She was frozen in shock when she felt something wet slip between her lips and inside her mouth.

"Mmh" she couldn't help but moan at the new feeling that flowed through her veins, Sasuke lifted her of the ground an she put her legs around his waist and arms around his neck.

He started to move down her jaw to her neck where he licked and sucked on the skin. "S-Stop" it was meant to sound irritated but came out as a moan.

"Why would I stop when you like it so much" said Sasuke with a smirk on his face. One of his hands went under her shirt and caressed her stomach while he sucked on her neck.

Suddenly her eyes flew opened and she punched him in the face. _Hard._

"W-What do you think you're doing" screamed Naruko. Sasuke looked up from the ground and saw her flushed face, it didn't help that he had a hard-on at the moment.

In a flash Naruko was gone leaving Sasuke on the ground all alone and with a hard-on.

'What the hell just happened' was what went through his head at the moment. He stood up, hard-on gone, and went to the camp to see Sakura and Sai already there.

"Sasuke-kun where were you" asked Sakura as she griped his arm and pushed her none existing breast on his chest.

"I was checking the surroundings"

"Why do you have girls smell on you" asked a worried and a little irritated Sakura.

"Because I fought a girl that was planing to take our scroll"

"Ok" they sat around the fire and waited for the fish to be finished. There was a sound behind them and they all turned just in time to dodge three kunais that was heading right at them.

"Well look at this, three lonely genins" said a man that stepped out from the bushes. He was from grass.

Sasuke and Sai started to fight the man but he was so much faster and stronger than them and it wasn't long before they was nearly out of chakra, Sai was pinned to a tree buy a kunai, passed out. Sakura made an attempt to save Sasuke but was easily defeated.

"Who are you" said Sasuke as he tried to stand on shaky legs.

"My, my you weren't much of a fight, my name is Orochimaru"

"For an Uchiha you are really weak" Sasuke gritted his teeth at his words and activated his sharingan.

"SHUT UP" screamed Sasuke. He attacked Orochimaru and tried to hit him, some of the punches and kicks hit him but me didn't seam to care as Sasuke continued to attack.

Sasuke jumped back to avoid being hit by Orochimarus sword. "I must say when you don't hold back you're quite the hand full"

Suddenly he stretch out his neck like a snake and bite down on Sasukes neck.

"Agh" was the last thing that came out of his mouth as he fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Sasuke-kun" screamed Sakura as Orochimaru jumped away from the fallen genins. She ran up to Sasuke and turned him around so he was lying on his back. 'I need to find a safe place to protect them' though Sakura.

She went up to Sai and took him down, then picked both up with a little difficulty and carried them to a tree them had a hole on the base. It had enough space for the three genins. She put them down and looked at Sasukes neck to see three black marks that was in a spiral.

'What the hell did he do to MY Sasuke-kun' though Sakura.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for any spelling wrongs in this story.**

_**"kyuubi talking"**_

**I don't own Naruo.**

Chapter 6

With Naruko

'How dare he kiss me and touch me like that, I'm going to rip his tongue out' Naruko was staring at the fire in there camp that Dosu and Zaku putt up.

_**'But you can't come and say you didn't like it kit'**_

'He only wants to mess with my head to get me of focus, well it wont work'

"_**You can keep on telling yourself that"**_

'Shut up, you stupid fur-ball' Naruko was getting more and more angry by the minute as Kyuubi laugh in her head. She decided to go to bed and not to think about it anymore.

With team 7 the next day

"They still hasn't woken up" Sakura was sitting near Sasuke and put a new cloth full with cold water. 'He's burning up, what did that creepy man do to my Sasuke-kun'

"Well look, you're half asleep, what a good ninja you are" Sakura turned around to see Zaku and Dosu standing there.

"You don't have to worry about that soon, now wake Sasuke up we are going to fight him" laughed Dosu.

"Why are you doing this for, I mean really, What strange marks did that Orochimaru guy put on Sasuke-kun"

"Hm, you aren't a little brainless to speak like that to me, first I'm gonna kill you then I'm going to kill your precious Sasuke" said Zaku as he stood up from the rock he was sitting on. Zaku and Dosu jumped in the air when suddenly there was a green blob that kicked them so they flew back.

"What"

"My name is Rock Lee form the leaf village and if you want to kill her you have to kill be first" said the boy now known as Lee.

"What are you doing" whispered Sakura.

"Sakura-chan I love you and I will not let them hurt you!" was the answer from a determined Lee.

"Is this some kind of joke" screamed Zaku. He ran at Lee and tried to hit him but Lee was so much faster and sent him flying into a tree. Dosu ran up to Lee and tried to hit him too, but instead of hitting him. He used a sound wave that made Lees vision and ears take great damage.

"Gah"

"Hm, you're just as weak as her"

Lee tried to stand but it was hard when his vision was so blurry. He attacked Dosu head on and tired to kick him but it missed and he was shot away by a sound wave. The fight continued while Zaku and Sakura just stood by and watched, it didn't take long for Dosu to defeat Lee and he lay nearly dead on the ground.

"Now it's your turn bubblegum" said an amused Zaku. Suddenly there was a strange aura in the area, Sakura turned around and her eye's widened as she saw purple swirls go around Sasuke as he stood up and turned toward them.

His sharingan was spinning wildly and he had strange black marks on half of his body.

"What's going on" whispered Sakura.

"Sakura who did this"

"Eh, t-they did" said Sakura and pointed towards Zaku and Dosu. Sasuke started to walk towards them and in a second he was in front of Dosu and hit him strait in his stomach, he flew back at least hundred meters.

When Zaku tried to defend himself he attacked Sasuke with winds of sound, but Sasuke jumped behind him and took a good grip on his arms.

"You are very proud of you arms, right?"

"What are you planing to do?" asked a frighted Zaku, the only answer he got was that Sasuke started to pull his arms back while he had a foot on hi back. He continued to pull till he heard a sickening POP, and Zaku screaming out in pain.

He fell to the ground unconscious. Sakura ran up to Sasuke and hugged him from behind.

"Sasuke please stop this isn't like you, please" by her voice Sasuke was brought back to earth and he fell down on the ground panting. Up in the tree stood Neji Hyuuga and Ten Ten, Lees team-mates.

They jumped down in front of Sasuke and Sakura and picked Lee up. They didn't say anything just nodes and them they jumped away.

"What now?" asked Sakura.

"I don't know" they looked at the direction that Zaku and Dosu should have lay at but they where gone. "Where did they go"

"I don't know that either" said Sasuke with a tiny bit of irritation in his voice.

Suddenly Sakura hugged him with a wide smile on her face. "Oh Sasuke-kun, I'm so happy that you're ok, I was so worried that you wouldn't wake up again" Sasuke stopped listen on her stupid rant and concentrated on his surroundings instead.

Two days later

They had been running for a long while now, it was the forth day and the deadline was tomorrow. They had meet Kabuto who had gotten separated from his team and they were going to meet up at the tower. Team 7 was lucky that Kabuto had had an extra earth scroll that he gave to them.

They were all heading towards the tower when Sakura accidentally set of a trap and hundreds oh kunais came flying towards them.

"Look out" screamed Sai, which was really unnaturally for him, they where able to dodge in time.

"A trap" 'Nice done Sakura, now Sasuke-kun will be SO impressed'

"Look around you" said Kabuto. They did as he said and it really shocked them, there in the trees hung bodies of ninjas who had fallen for the traps that was around the tower.

"They're dead" said Sai.

"Yeah, ninjas who had the misfortune to walk on a trap, from here on we have to be extra careful or we're going to end up just like them" answered Kabuto. They started to run again this time they were more careful.

After a while they could see the tower and decided to take a break. After a while Sasuke open his moth and said, "Come on, the tower isn't far away"

"Ok, Sasuke-kun" said a happy Sakura. They started to run again and it wasn't long before they reached there destination.

"Well I got to go now, my team is waiting for me, see ya" and with that Kabuto walked away. They turned to the door and went inside.

"Wow, look at this" said Sakura in awe. The room that they were in was REALLY big.

They walked up to some kind of sign and Sakura read it out loud.

"If you don't posses heaven, gain knowledge and be prepared. If you don't posses earth, run through the field and seek strength. If you open both heaven and earth scrolls, dangerous path turn to safe ones."

"What dose that mean?" asked Sai.

"I think it means we have to open the scrolls"

"But what if that isn't the answer" said Sai.

"Well we'll have to see right" said Sasuke. Sasuke and Sai took out the scrolls and slowly opened them.

"Huh, nothing happened" just as Sakura said that, the scrolls started to shake and the two boys dropped them on the ground and backed away.

"Hey" said a man named Iruka, team 7 last sensei, before they became genins.

"Iruka-sensei, what are you doing here" asked Sakura in shock.

"I'm the one that will give you the information, there will be a meeting in that room in tomorrow at 12. don't be late, the Hokage will give important information" he said and pointed at a door at there left.

"Okay" said all three in unison.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for any spelling wrongs in this story.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

Chapter 7

They went through the door and saw all the other passing genins. Sasuke could see Naruko in the corner with her team-mates, and Zaku had bandage on one of his arms.

'Serve him right' though both Sakura and Sasuke. Naruko suddenly looked up and her and Sasukes eyes meet, she immediately got a blush on her face but glared anyway. Which didn't have effect on him and he just sent a smirk back.

'I'm so going to have her'

With Naruko

'Who dose he think he is' she was enraged at what he had done in the woods, not just to her but to her team-mates too. Not that she really cared about them it's principles.

"I'm going to tare him to shreds" said Zaku.

"Take it easy, you should have been careful" Dosu tried to calm him down, but it just made him more angry.

"Careful, careful! He broke my arm" screamed Zaku. Those who where close looked at them in a strange way.

"**Shut. Up**" snarled Naruko. Immediately both went quiet and looked at her.

"What's up with you, you have been angry and PMSing since the first day of the second exam" said Dosu. His only answer was a glare that made both boys nearly pee there pants.

"I will go and drink, don't do anything stupid while I'm gone" and with that she turned and went for the bathroom.

With team 7

Sasuke saw her go to the bathroom.

"So, Sasuke-kun would you like t-"

"No" Sasuke stood up and went after Naruko. Don't misunderstand he would never peep at her but maybe corner her and...talk.

"Wait, Sasuke-kun where are you going?" Asked Sakura, she didn't want him to leave her.

'Why wont he talk to me, then we will get married and have children' inner Sakura squealed at this idea. When she looked up Sasuke was gone and she was alone with Sai.

With Sasuke and Naruko

When she got out of the bathroom she saw him standing there. Waiting for her it seemed.

"What are _you_ doing here" said Naruko and you could easily hear that she was angry but if you listened closely you could hear nervousness in her voice too.

"Well, aren't you happy to see me" said Sasuke with a smirk on his face.

'One day I will whip that stupid smirk off his face' though Naruko. She tried to walk past him and out but he grabbed her and pinned her hands to the wall.

"W-what are you doing"

"Hn" he bent down and kissed her on the mouth. She tried to kick him but he grabbed her leg an wrapped it around his waist.

"Mmh, what are you doing" said Naruko nervous as they parted from the kiss. Sasuke just chuckled and started to suck on her neck as he unzipped her jacket and toke it of. Naruko didn't notches because of what he was doing to her neck, he had let go of her wrist when he took of her jacket but right after he got it of took out a piece of wire and tied her wrist together.

"S-s-stop" it came out as a weak whisper drown in lust. Sasuke didn't listened and took out a kunai and cut her tank top on half, that id the feat to wake her up.

"What are you doing to my shirt you bastard" creamed Naruko. She started to struggle but was still weak from the pleasure. He ignored her as he sucked on her collarbone while his hands ran up from her stomach and up to her bra.

Hes hand sneaked around her and to her back where the clip to the bra was. It was easy for him to take it of and it joined the jacket and thorn tank top. He took her left breast in one hand while his mouth traveled down to her right nipple and sucked on it.

"Ah, n-n-no, no more" moaned Naruko. He continued to play with her breast till he had enough and he had her in a moaning mess. His hand started to travel down this time, he reteach her pants line and his hand went under it and inside her panties.

"Mmh, n-no, ah" her pants was of in seconds and her panties followed. He started to take of his own clothes after he had her naked against the wall.

He went up to her again and took both her legs and put them around his waist, in this new position he had much more easier access to her womanhood. He trusted one finger that followed with two more.

He wanted to stretch her well so she didn't have to go through to much pain. When he though that she was stretched enough he took out his fingers and in one trust was settled inside of her.

'She's so warm and tight' though Sasuke.

"T-take it o-out, it h-hurts" Naruko had tears in her eyes as she said this.

"Shh, it's okay. It will get better" Sasuke tried to comfort her. He waited a moment before he slowly started to trust in and out of her. This went on until he hit something inside her that made her scream out in pleasure.

"AH, SAAAAASSSSSSUKE"

It didn't take long before Naruko climaxed and she became even tighter around him and he came deep inside of her. They were still and tried to get there breath back, after a while Sasuke notched that she had fallen asleep.

'She looks like an angel when she's asleep'


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey this is the next chapter.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

Chapter 8

All the genins, or rather the once left, where all gathered and listen on the Hokage. The jonins where there too. There was a big screen on the wall and on the front of the room was a big statue, in front of that statue stood all there teachers and the Hokage.

"Because you're more that we expected, there will be a trial competition where two people will fight one another, the winner will be a part of the third part chunin-exam" and with that the genins went up on the bleachers to watch the first fight.

The screen started to go through the names of all the genins and stopped at two names.

The first fight was Sasuke vs Yoroi Akado, a guy from Kabutos team.

'Naruko hasn't look at me once' though Sasuke. He got into a fighting stand but just after the start signal his curse seal started to burn really bad.

The curse mark hurt so much that Sasuke was frozen on place and could do nothing as Yoroi attacked and kicked him in the stomach.

"Gah"

"Hm, what's the mater? You can't even defend yourself" laughed Yoroi. Suddenly his hand begun to glow blue and as he attacked. This time was Sasuke able to move and tried to dodge but he touched his shoulder.

'What' Sasuke could feel some of his chakra disappear and it made him more exhausted then he already was.

"With this attack I can take away your chakra bit by bit"

'I will make you use the curse mark Uchiha' though Yoroi. He ran at Sasuke again and was able to knock him to the ground, he then put his glowing hand on his head and pulled out his chakra.

'Shit! I can't move' Sasuke could feel himself getting weaker and weaker as his chakra was pulled out of him.

'No I can't lose here' and with that in mind Sasuke fought to move his hand back and succeeded to land a punch at Yoroi to get him of him. He stood up on shaky legs and tried to take deep breaths. _"You will lose" whispered_ a voice in his head.

'Shut up'

"_Let me help you, use my power"_

'NO'

"_Don't you want to win, get stronger? With my help you will succeed, just let me help" _ Sasuke ran at Yoroi and managed to kick him into the air, he jumped up so he was right under him. Suddenly the curse mark started to spread over his body.

'The curse mark is spreading' though Kakashi in a panic. Sasuke could feel the power going trough his veins and he wanted more. Just as he was going to let the curse mark take over completely a picture of Naruko and his team-mates came up in his mind.

'I won't go as low as to use something that that thing gave me' he started to fight against the mark and it started to disappear, Sasuke hit Yoroi in the back and then in the stomach so he went crashing down on the ground.

"You did it Sasuke-kun" screamed Sakura from the bleachers.

'He stood against the curse mark' though both Kakashi and Naruko in disbelief. Sasuke the turned his head up to look at Naruko and saw that she was looking at him with an unreadable look on her face.

Suddenly he couldn't stand up anymore and fell on her knees but before he could fall on is back Kakashi showed up.

"You should take it easy, you have done well" he helped him up and they went for the door. Just before they went outside looked Sasuke up on Naruko one last time.

'He defeated the cures mark!' thought Naruko.

The screen started to go through the names again and stopped at Zaku and Shino.

"Good luck Zaku" said Orochimaru, he was disguised as a jonin to the three genins. Zaku jumped down on the arena and he and Shino stood face to face. The leader said start and Zaku tried to hit him. The match was fast over with Shino as winner, Zaku had tried to use both his arms and they had exploded.

With Sasuke

Kakashi had just been finished wit the seal that he put on Sasukes curse mark when he heard a dark chuckle.

"Do you really think that that will stop the cures then you're a fool" said a dark voice with some kind of amusement in it.

"Orochimaru, what do you want with Sasuke" it didn't come out as strong as Kakashi would have wanted but it was still anger and irritation in it. Orochimaru stepped out of the shadows and smirked when he saw Kakashi in a battle position.

"You think you can fight me"

"I will do whatever I can to keep you away from Sasuke"

"Sasuke-kun will come to me anyway, he wants power and you can't stop him" he had a twisted grin on his face as he said it.

"Not if I can stop him"

"But that's the funny part...you can't" and just like that and he was gone. Kakashi sigh with relief as he disappeared. He picked Sasuke up and took him to the hospital.

With Naruko

the fight was over and a new had begun, it was Tsurugi Misumi vs Kankuro. They had fought for a while and it seemed like Misumi was going to win and had Kankuro in a death grip his skin cracked and in his place stood a puppet. Kankuro emerged from his place on the floor where he had been lined in fabrics.

"W-what" Kankuro sad nothing and used his chakra to control the puppet and it tightened its arms that was now around Misumi.

"I-i give up" it came out weak as Misumi gave up.

'They're all pathetic' Naruko was not impressed by the fights that she had seen so far, she didn't care about what had happened to Zaku. What she did care about was that it gave her a bad name and people started to see the sound as weak.

The next fight was Ino vs Saura.

"W-what, I'm gonna fight Ino" Sakura couldn't believe this, she was going to fight Ino her long time rival for Sasuke-kuns love.

The fight wasn't impressive at all and it ended in a tie...really pathetic. This continued but Naruko had stopped looking after Kankuros and Misumis fight. They where all pathetic and no match for her, not that she would give her everything like everyone else. She had no intention to show Konoha how strong she really where.

It took a while but finally the screen stopped at her and Kibas name.

'So it's my turn now' though Naruko as she jumped down on the ground.

"I can defeat you with my hands tied behind my back"

"As if" they heard the go and Kiba didn't even think twice before he attacked Naruko. She easily dodge the attack and kicked him in the stomach and sent him flying. She did the same to his dog Akamaru.

This went on till Naruko was tiered of it and attacked Kiba this time. They fought till Naruko saw an opening and hit him hard on the back of his neck. The blow made Kiba pass out on the floor and Naruko was called winner.

There was more fights but she didn't care about them.

"Naruko, shouldn't you watch your enemies fight and learn about them"

"Orochimau-sama, I don't care about the other teams or there fights!"

"_**The only one you care for is Sasuke, isn't it"**_

'Shut. Up'

"_**You can't ignore him, we both know that you like him"**_

'I would rather DIE then go out with him"

"_**Hm, I see it a little different that you, the way you moaned his name. Remember"**_ you could hear the teasing in Kyuubis voice.

'S-shut up' on the outside Naruko had a blush on her face. She looked down on the fighting area when she sensed a dark power. She saw Lee and Gaara in a fight but Gaara was losing control of his blood thirst. In the end some jonins had to jump in and stop the fight, he had a crushed arm and leg.

"_**Wow not bad, right kit"**_

'Defiantly not bad'


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey I'm back, I have been in Abisko and camping there. Just so you know Naruko will NOT become submissive all of a sudden, she has to much pride to become submissive.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

Chapter 9

All the fights was over and Lee had to be taken to the hospital. They stood before the Hokage again.

"You will have 2 weeks before the real third part of chunin-exam will be" and with those words he was gone and all the genins that would participate in the third part of the chunin-exam went outside and separated there different ways.

With Sasuke in the hospital

He was laying there in the bed when a shadow came over him and took out a kunai. Just as he was going to cut his head of, Kakashi rushed inside the room and saw the figure and attacked him or her.

The figure jumped outside the window and disappeared.

'That was close'

Sasuke started to move in his bed and opened his eyes and saw Kakashi looking outside the window.

"What's going on, what happened" Kakashi had to sit down and took a long talk about who Orochimaru was and up to this point.

With Naruko

"So you tried to kill him, because he would be the new favorite"

'Where did she came from' Kabuto spun around and like he though there stood Naruko with a smirk on her face.

"I don't know what you're talking about" he tried to look normal but Naruko could see right through it.

"Yeah _sure_" she walked up to his and took his arm and there on his arm was a scar.

"I wonder where this comes from, it looks just like those scars you get when you jump through a window" you could here the arrogance in her voice. A growl could be heard from Kabuto as he pulled his arm away.

"What do you want" growled Kabuto with venom in his voice. Naruko just smirked , turned and walked away. She walked all the way back to the hotel that they where living in.

'It's getting closer' though Naruko as she went inside Dosus and Zakus room and saw Dosu on the bed doing nothing.

"Do something important, hold an eye on Gaara"

"What but Zaku will be out of prison any time now"

"I don't care about Zaku, we are on a mission not vacation" Dosu didn't dare defy her so he got up and jumped out the window.

'When will the real fun begin, I can't wait any longer' she sat down on the couch and took out an scroll with different jutsus on it.

That night with Dosu

He had spied on Gaara just as Naruko had told him to but it seemed that this guy never sleeps. Suddenly someone was behind him.

"You should be more careful" said an angry voice. Just as he was about to turn around he felt pain allover his body.

The next day

Naruko was out walking around the village when she heard a really annoying voice.

"But Sasuke-kun what a coincident that we meet just outside the cafe" when Naruko turned around the corner she saw the stupid pink-haired bitch and the oh so perfect Uchiha.

"Would you like to eat something?"

"No" it was an easy answer that clearly said fuck off but either she didn't catch that or she didn't care because she kept on talking and asking questions.

"Well if it isn't Mr and Mrs idiot" they both turned and saw Naruko as she approached them. Sasuke couldn't be more grateful that she showed up, if he had to stay with Sakura any longer that he would have cut her tongue of.

'What is she doing her, interrupting my time with my Sasuke-kun'

"What do you want" growled Sakura.

"Wow, don't get your panties in a twist"

"Why you" she was just about to hit her when Sasuke stopped her.

"Shut up Sakura"

"B-but Sasuke-kun!"

"I said, _shut. Up_" after that she as quiet and looked down at the ground. When she looked up again both Naruko and Sasuke was gone.

"What! Where did they go"

With Naruko and Sasuke

"Not gonna thank me for saving your ass back there" right after she said that she was pushed up a wall in an alley.

"Who said I wouldn't thank you" he smirked at the blush that dusted her cheeks. Just as he was about to kiss her he was punched in the stomach and away from her.

"And if you think that I will let you get what you want just like that then you're a fool" Naruko stood in defensive mode. Sasuke stood up and smirked at her again. Accepting the challenge.

And just like that the fight was on, he tries to pin her down and she trows him of every time. But both of them was starting to get tired of this on in the end Naruko though out another game.

"If you want me come and get me" and with that said, she turned and sprinted down the road, Sasuke was right behind her. What he didn't know was that she was heading right where he wanted her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey I'm back. I would like to thank all my reviwers for you comments and encuragement, specially and Kathalla thank you.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

Chapter 10

Naruko continued to run trying to get away from Sasuke that was at the moment following her.

'Why don't he just give up' just as that though past her mind was he suddenly right in front of her and she crashed into him. They both fell to the ground and he was fast as he tied her hands behind her back and also tied her feet together.

She looked around and realized that she had run into the Uchiha compound. When she looked back at Sasuke she saw him smirking down at her.

"Hm, you shouldn't be that careless" she growled at what he said. that was what she had told him in the forest of death.

"Or is it that you want me to catch you" if only she could rip that stupid smirk of his face and then slowly and painful **torture **him. As he took two step forwards her, she started to growl as a caged animal. He still had the famous Uchiha smirk when he lifted her up and swung her over his shoulder.

He walked the short path to his house and when he had opened the door and dropped her on the couch, he went inside the kitchen.

'That son of a bitch! When I get out of these ropes, I swear I will rip him to shreds' she continued to struggle and try to take the ropes of. She had already tried to use chakra but discovered that she couldn't access it.

'He sealed my chakra! Oh it's on you bastard' when Sasuke came back he had a glass of water with him. He put the glass on the table.

"I thought you where thirsty, aren't I nice" he smirked down at her when suddenly she kicked him and he nearly fell of the couch. Naruko had somehow gotten her feet free but when she was about to hit him again he grabbed her legs and held them down so she couldn't kick him.

"My guess, you're not thirsty" she continued to growl at him and get free but it just made him get between her legs.

"Let go of me"

"Hn, no" he lend down and took her lips in an heated kiss. She could feel something wet slip over her lower lip but refused to open her mouth, if he though that she would give in that easily then he was wrong.

A low growl could be heard coming from him as he realized this little fact. But he was an Uchiha and they don't give up that easily. He took his right hand and slipped it under her pants. He used the moment she gasped to trust his tongue inside her mouth.

Naruko couldn't help but moan as his tongue moved inside her mouth. She wiggle a bit when she realized two thing.

she was still bound.

and two he still had his hand inside her pants.

She started to struggle to make him stop but it had the opposite effect. He groaned when she had brushed against his hard-on. He moved his right hand a little and emitted a moan from Naruko.

"God, you have no idea what you're doing to me"

"Ah, s-stop m-moving your hand" he just smirked and rubbed her a little harder.

"Ah ah n-no" he took out his hand and she sighed in relief, but he used both his hands and sipped down her jacket and lifted her shirt up enough to see her breast.

"What are you doing"

"Taking care of a problem" and with that said he unclasped her bra and took a nipple in his mouth.

"AH" she continued to moan and it became harder for Sasuke to not jump her immediately. It took minutes before all his and her clothes was gone -with her hands still bound- and he was inside her.

"Please harder" begged Naruko as he trusted in and out of her, of course he listened to her and went both harder and faster. He released her hands and they wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Shit, Naruko"

"S-sasuke"he trusted harder as he felt his end come closer and hers as well.

"Shit! Sasuke I'm close"

"Me too" then suddenly she came and her entrance became even tighter and pushed Sasuke over the edge. They both fell asleep to tired to go to the bed, in each others arms.

The next day

Naruko woke up with a groan and realized there was someone on top of her. The memories from last night came back and she got a blush on her face but she would never admit it. She didn't know how to get her cloths on without waking Sasuke up, when he was literally sleeping **on** her.

She froze wen he groaned and moved a bit. He opened his eyes and came face to face with blue eyes and blond hair.

"Well good morning"

"Get of"

"No"

"what!"

"Why don't we reapet what happened yesterday"

"You can dream"

"Only about you" he smirked down at her and just as he was about to kiss her again they were interrupted by the devil.

"SASUKE-KUN"

"Shit!" she shot up so fast Sasuke was thrown of her. She hurriedly grabbed her cloths and he did the same. Just when she had made herself a little presentable was the front door opened and in stormed all the new rookies and there jonins.

They stopped as they saw Naruko in the same room as Sasuke.

"What are you doing her" screeched both Ino and Sakura.

"I'm here to take over the world and though that I would hand out Christmas presents" dead paned Naruko.

"Ma ma, having fun, Sasuke" teased Kakashi.

Both Ino and Sakura looked as if they would pass out and murder something. That something had blond hair and blue eyes.

'How dare she be near MY Sasuke-kun' though Sakura.

"What do you want" a cold reply from and irritated Sasuke.

"We though that you wanted to train but you're busy I guess" it was said from Asuma.

"No his not busy, I have training myself to do"

'Hm, I know that she has captured Sasuke. Why not push it'

"You can train with us if you want" said a smiling Kakashi, not that you could see the smile because he had a mask on.

WHAT! Kakashi-sensei yo-"

"No your training isn't enough for me" and with that she was gone ad all the genins walked to the training ground thinking about what she said. Well except from Ino and Sakura.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, I'm still alive. Sorry for not updating I have been sick for a while but I'm starting to get better. Again sorry here is the new chapter.**

**Idon't onw Naruto.**

Chapter 11

Naruko was sitting at her bed in the hotel room.

'What am I doing, getting involved with that stupid Uchiha' suddenly it stood a figure in front of her and she stood up in a battle stand.

"What do you want" demanded Naruko.

"Hey hey, easy. I just wondered why you where in Sasukes house?" came the happy question from non other that Kakashi.

"That doesn't concern you" growled Naruko.

"Well it kinda dose, he is my student and sure you can have fun but just be careful" his statement brought a blush on Narukos face but she willed it down.

"I don't know what you're talking about, now leave my room"

"I can't do that, you see I think many would be happy if you joined us to training" and of course he had a stupid smile on his face.

"Well a won't so drop it" and with that said she laid down on the bed again and closed her eyes. Suddenly there was rope around her hands binding them together.

'What!'

"Nope" and then he took her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Put me down now"

"Nope, you're the first who ever has come close to Sasuke so why not train with us"

"You think I will train with you and make my _enemies_ stronger, then you're even stupider that you look"

"I know that you're on Orochimarus side" just that sentence made Naruko freeze and her eyes get wide as sinner plats.

"I-i don't know what you're talking about" was the nervous reply.

"I think you do, and I'm gonna tell you now that you're doing a mistake by listen to him" Kakashi put her down to look deep in her eyes.

"You don't know me"

"No but I know of you're parents and they wouldn't be happy" he took her bound hands and relished them.

"How do you know of my parents"

"I was you're fathers student" Naruko couldn't answer she was to stunned to say something.

"Now will you hep me and the other jonins or what" his smile was back in place, and all Naruko could do was nod as she followed Kakashi.

With team 7

'Where the hell is Kakashi' though Sasuke. Kakashi had said he had something to do and would be back soon but as far as he could see Kakashi wasn't here yet. Both Ino and Sakura hadn't stopped asking him questions on why Naruko was at his home when they never even new were he lived - well thanks to Kakashi they do now- even now they were still talking to him.

"Sasuke-kun you still hasn't answered our question, is she your girlfriend" whined Sakura.

"Sakura take a break from the interrogation don't you" came a happy voice from behind them.

"Kakashi-san where were you" asked Shino.

"Oh just getting help" it was after that he stepped aside and showed Naruko.

"WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE" screamed Ino, Sakura and Kiba who still was angry for losing.

"She will be helping all of you to train"

"I won't get training by a whore!" said Sakura.

"Interesting words, then I must have observed you closely" Sakura went red with furry and attacked her but was thrown away by a gust of wind.

'How did she so that' though all the genins, except for Kakashi and Ino. Ino ran to where Sakura laid and tried to wake her up.

"So who's next" no one answered and just started at her in shock.

"Good then we can start training, pair up two and two with someone that's not on your team"

the team was Kiba vs Ino, Hinata vs Sakura, Choji vs Sai, Shino vs Shikamaru and Sasuke vs Naruko. And the fight was on.

They fought for hours or Sasuke and Naruko did, the other teams was done with Shino, Hinata, Sai and Kiba as winners. After a while Sasuke and Naruko decided that it was a tie.

"Good work everybody, get home and take a shower" they nodded and went there different ways.

"Naruko can I talk to you" said Sasuke.

"What do you want Uchiha"

"Don't act though on me" growled Sasuke.

"Shut up and tell me what you want"

"I was wondering if you'd like to go and eat ramen with me" she looked deep in his eyes and couldn't say no.

"Sure, lets go" they walked to the ramen stand and sat down and ordered there ramen.

"I can see there is something that's bothering you" said Naruko with a blank face.

"You're different"

"What?"

"All the girls that I have met has always looked at me as an object and price. They lust after my looks and name but you didn't, why?"

"people that can't see farther then that are pathetic. But I can't say that I'm an angel ether"

"What do you mean"

"You don't know anything about me that's what I mean. And still you try to get close"

"Then why do keep pushing me away" a dark and cold chuckle came from Narukos she answered.

"You don't even know half of what I've done"

"Maybe you should tell me and let someone close to you"

"Should you _really _be the one to say that"

"I did open up to someone"

"The last time I opened up to someone I only got hurt in the end" she stood up and left the stand while Sasuke was left alone thinking about what she had told him.

**I know Sasuke became ooc but I don't know how else to make the story go in the direction I want it to go I know that this story is kinda cliche. Yes Kakashi know who Naruko is and so dose the third.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey I'm back, sorry for not updating in a long time. Here is the next chapter.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

Chapter 12

The two weeks was up and today was the third part of the chunin-exam. Naruko had avoided Sasuke all this time, she didn't know what she would do now. Orochimaru had planned the attack on Konoha but Naruko was starting to have doubt about it, but she knew that she couldn't go against him. Ever.

They stood in a line in an arena as people from other villages sat in there seats. There chunin leader was standing in front of them and said who would face who. The pair was

Neji vs Naruko

Sasuke vs Gaara

Kankuro vs Shino

Temari vs Shikamaru

the only problem was that Sasuke hadn't showed up yet.

'Where is he' thought Shikamaru.

"This is the last part of the chunin-exam! Lets start, Neji vs Naruko" everybody left the area except them and they took on a fighting stands, waiting on the signal to start. They flew at each other right after he said go. Neji was able to block the first three punches before she hit him in the stomach and sent him flying away, but she didn't let him rest as she popped up behind him and kicked him in the back.

"You think you can defeat me, I haven't even started yet" Neji was having a hard time getting up after that attack. The fight continued but as Naruko was going to hit him in the face, he turned on his byakugan and spun around in a circle emitting chakra from his body. Naruko was sent flying back and hit a wall.

The audience was quiet all through the fight, stunned by the power both held.

"So this is the power of the Byakugan, but it's no match for me" she ruched at him again but she was much faster now and Neji couldn't see her as she struck him again and again. He was lucky and was able to hit her once and she tumbled to the ground unmoving.

The leader was about to call defeat but she popped up from under Neji and hit him **hard **in the face, where she had been was a clone that popped away and relived a tunnel. Neji fell to the ground and wasn't able to get up this time.

"You fight like it's your duty" said Naruko.

"It is my destiny too"

"I don't believe in destiny, you can always choose your path"

"Then you don't know the feeling to be trapped like a bird in a cage"

"You have no idea" whispered Naruko just so Neji could hear. The leader exclaimed Naruko as the winner and the next fight was on. There was a problem thou Sasuke wasn't here, so they moved on to the next fight. Kankuro vs Shino.

'Shit, I can't expose my strength to everybody' though Kankuro and decided to give up instead. It was Shikamarus and Temaris turn to fight and they both stood facing each other. The whole fight was Shikamaru trying to capture Temari and she was dodging it. In the end he had used the hole that Naruko dug but gave up because he had barley any chakra left.

Just as the chunin leader was about to disqualify Sasuke, he and Kakashi stood there in the middle of the arena.

"Sorry we're late" Gaara jumped down and stood in front Sasuke as Kakashi went up on the bleachers.

'Why is my heart beating so fast' thought Naruko.

"Way, Sasuke-kun is here" cheered Sakura. The fight begun and Sasuke charged on Gaara trying to hit him but his sand was protecting him, Sasuke was much faster now and manged to land a kick at his side. The longer the fight went on the more was Gaaras blood lust growing.

No one noticed that people was starting to fall asleep, before it was to late and sound and sand both attacked. Sasukes and Gaaras fight was ended and Konoha ninjas ran inside arena to fight the enemy.

Both Orochimaru and the third Hokage had disappeared some where. The sand siblings tried to run away but Sasuke followed, but before they could catch them Naruko stood in there way in a fighting stand.

"Naruko! What are you doing" some of the rookie nine was able to catch up to Naruko and Sasuke but he ordered them to follow Gaara and his siblings.

"What are you doing" repeated Sasuke.

"I can't let you continue, your life ends here"

"I though you cared fore me, I really care about you"

"You're a fool. I never cared for you, I just used you to get closer and find out more about you and your gang" sneered Naruko.

"Why, don't do this"

"SHUT UP, now come on and fight me like a man" she charged at him and the fight was on, but even then neither could fight with all there power because they cared too much fore each other.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey this is the last chapter of Enemy. Thanks to all those who have read it and all the reviews.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

Chapter 13

They ran at each other with different attacks. Sasuke was trying to push her down on the ground and keep her there but so far it hadn't worked, Naruko on the other hand tried to defeat him and end her mission.

"Stop this! I can't hurt you"

"Well sad for you" she pushed him on a tree and was seconds from cutting him in half but he was able to get away. Naruko new she had to be careful because he used fire and electricity and she used air and some water jutsus.

She charged at him again but this time he was able to turn her around and pin her to the ground.

"GET OF ME"

"No, not before you explain"

"Over my dead body" she pushed her head back and hit him with it and got up when he let her go from the shock and pain. The fight continued till Sasuke lied on the ground defeated, Naruko stood over him but her legs couldn't hold her up and she hell on her knees so they came face to face. Both of them was exhausted and panting.

"Why are you doing this, I know that you're not cold"

"We're from different worlds, and none of use belong in the others"

"I don't care what happens"

"Neither do I, but you have to promise me you won't go to Orochimaru"

"Why?"

"Just promise me"

"What about you"

"As I said, we live in different world" and with that said she rouse and begun to walk away.

"Wait, will I see you again"

"Hopefully not" was the answer he got, if she would have faced him he would have seen the tears that ran down her cheeks. In seconds she was gone and Sasuke was left alone.

Suddenly there was a annoying voice ringing through the forest.

"SASUKE-KUN! What happened" screeched Sakura. She helped him get up as the other genins came and helped too.

"What happened here?" asked Shikamaru.

"I fought Naruko" was the cold respond he got.

'That bitch did this to my Sasuke-kun' though Sakura. All of them moved back to the village and brought Sasuke to the hospital , they decided to keep him there for the night. Sasuke on the other hand couldn't sleep at all, he could only think about Naruko and what she had told him.

"_Don't go to Orochimaru" _played over and over in his head.

'Why not'

"_Hopefully not"_

'What did she mean' right then and there Sasuke decided to train really hard so he would be able to see her again but this time it would end differently.

3 years later

4 ninjas was running through the forest at a fast pace, trying to cast up with there target.

"Kakashi he's moving to the wally of the end" said Sasuke as he ran a little bit faster. For 3 years had he train the hardest that he could and he collected fact about Naruko as well, so next time they meet he will be ready. He'd found out she was the nine-tails jinchuuriki, but that was weird because the nine-tails was defeated 17 years ago so she has had to be in the village at the time. He also found out she was born the same day as the attack.

By all the information he had collected thanks to his Uchiha name and files he could piece the puzzle together and realized Naruko was the forth Hokages daughter. He didn't care about the nine-tails or her family name, all he wanted to do was see her again and never leave her side.

Team 7 got to the wally of the end and what they saw shocked them.

There on the water stood the girl Sasuke has been obsessed with for three years, but that wasn't all she had taken down there target as well.

'She's even more beautiful now' she had kept her hair on two pig-tails but she had grown in high and her breast had gotten bigger. She had changed her clothes to a black skirt and a a black tank top that reached to her stomach. All in all she was HOT.

They jumped down from the statue they stood on and faced her.

"Well loom who it is" sneered Sakura.

"Thank you Naruko for helping use with capturing him" Kakashi smiled at her.

"Who said I was helping you" came a reply cold as ice. She bent down and picked the body up and was ready to leave if it hadn't been for Sasuke to jump right at her to stop her.

"You're not going anywhere" growled Sasuke. And just like that they started to fight while the rest of team 7 stood and watched. Kakashi had to hold Sakura back so she wouldn't interfere. Sasuke was able to get a good grip on her and she was stuck in hi arms.

"Let go" growled Naruko.

"I let you go once, never again" he bowed down and kissed her with all the passion he cold muster. And Sakura flipped so Sai and Kakashi took her away, trusting Sasuke that he knew what he was doing.

"Mmh, s-stop doing that" panted Naruko.

"I meant what I said, I can't lose you again"

"Don't you remember, we're from different worlds. You from Konoha and I serve Orochimaru"

"I don't care. I love you" Naruko couldn't answer as she was to shocked so he bent down again and sucked on her neck.

"Ah, please"

"Please what" asked Sasuke as he had no idea what she was asking.

"Please take me" whispered Naruko in his ear. And of course he couldn't leave such a temptation. He took of her top and bra, he looked at her a while taking in her beauty. He bowed down and took one of her nipples in his mouth while he took her other breast in his hand massaged it.

"Ah, please Sasuke" Sasuke let his other hand slide down under her skirt and pull her panties down. He inserted one of his fingers in her count and moved it in and out.

"S-stop teasing me" begged Naruko. With one movement she had flipped them so she was on top.

"My turn" she practically ripped his shirt to pieces and started to travel down, leaving butterfly kisses her and there. When she reached his pants she unbuttoned them and took them of. His hard on was right in front of her and she slowly but steadily took it inside her mouth.

She only had time to bob her head a couple of times before he had lifted her up and swift position so he was on top. Without second though he trusted inside her.

"Ah"

"You're so tight" he started with a slow pace but that didn't go well with naruko.

"Harder and faster, I'm not a doll" growled Naruko. And of course he listened at her and speeded up his trust. They could feel there ends coming closer.

"SSSSAAAAASSSSUUUUUKKKKKKKEEE"

"NARUKO"

**The end.**

**Thank to all my readers. **


End file.
